staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Kwietnia 2013
TVP 1 05:10 Kung Fu Panda Legenda o niezwykłości - Zemsta sowy, odc. 7 (Owl Be Back); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05, 7.35; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:09 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Pierwsza zima Kluklu, odc. 12 (Kluklus First Winter); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert i chmura smutku, odc. 33 (Rupert and the Grumbleclouds); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 TELEZAKUPY 09:30 Wiktory 2012; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Operacja Życie - odc. 19; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Smaki Czesława Miłosza; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5808 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5808); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:35 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Zwierzęta świata - Ssaki morskie - cz. 4. Plaża słoni morskich. (Marine Mammals. The Sea Elephants Beach) 29'; film przyrodniczy kraj prod.Francja (1999); reż.:Luc Jacquet; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2624; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Jedna Scena - Sauna; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Prawdziwe życie - /10/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Prawdziwe życie - /11/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Ranczo - odc. 84 - Słowa senatora - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5809 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5809); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2625; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2426 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Elżbieta Jaworowicz. Tak było, tak jest; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 90 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Muzyczny piknik Tessie, odc. 10 (Tessie’s singalong picnic); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Smoleńsk 2010 -2013 - studio cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 20:25 Smoleńsk 2010 -2013 - Katastrofa w przestworzach: Śmierć prezydenta (Mayday: Air Disaster. Polish Air Force, Tu - 154) 45'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Smoleńsk 2010 -2013 - Studio cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:28 Smoleńsk 2010 -2013 - Anatomia upadku 69'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Anita Gargas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Smoleńsk 2010 -2013 - Na pierwszym planie - wydanie specjalne -; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 90 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Niczego nie żałuję - Edith Piaf (La mome (Passionate Life of Edith Piaf, The / Vie en rose, La / Zabec / Edith Piaf)) - txt. str. 777 134'; film biograficzny kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania, CZECHY (2007); reż.:Olivier Dahan; wyk.:Gérard Depardieu, Marion Cotillard, Sylvie Testud; STEREO / DOLBY E, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Notacje - Jan Świdziński. Spór o istnienie sztuki; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:50 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 W Pogoni za Rodziną Królewską (Chasing the Royals: The media and the Monarchy) 42'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2011); reż.:John Curtin; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 TELEZAKUPY 06:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 86 - Awans; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Eliasz - odc. 26 Dzwonek Nieustraszonego (Elias ep. Uraeds klokke); serial animowany kraj prod.Norwegia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 179; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.00, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 915 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Na dobre i na złe - Upadek, odc.24; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Świat bez tajemnic - Oddzielne życia (Our lives: Separate Lives) 51' kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Natalie Fay; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 42 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 22 Wakacje - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 87 "O szkole i kobietach" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 88 "Niezależność" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Castle - odc. 31/58 (Castle ep. Den of Thieves); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA Katowice - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 6/74; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 42 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 916 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 981; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 716; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami – Tim Roth - Magia kłamstwa - odc. 24 (Lie to me s. II ep. Beat the Devil); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Czy świat oszalał? - Gdzie się podziały unijne miliony? (Les millions perdus de l’ Europe) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2012); reż.:Pierre-Emmanuel LUNEAU-DAURIGNAC, Olivier TOSCER; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Miami Vice (Miami Vice) 126'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Paragwaj, URUGWAJ, USA, Niemcy (2006); reż.:Michael Mann; wyk.:Jamie Foxx, Collin Farrell, Li Gong, Naomie Harris; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA Katowice; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 24 (Lie to me s. II ep. Beat the Devil); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Olsztyn 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:50 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Informacje Sport 17:20 Informacje 17:23 Flesz Sport 17:25 Pogoda z Prezenterem 17:30 OPINIE 17:45 MOTO TOP 18:00 NIE ZAGLĄDAJ W METRYKĘ 18:15 Indeks; magazyn 18:30 Informacje 18.30 Wyd. główne 18:50 Flesz Sport 18:55 Pogoda z Prezenterem 19:00 Nasze Sprawy; magazyn 19:30 Zgłebic tajemnice raka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:45 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:05 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:46 Informacje 21:56 Pogoda 21:59 OPINIE 22:17 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:32 Wołyń - zapis zbrodni; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jadwiga Nowakowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:12 GMO. Postęp czy katastrofa?; cykl dokumentalny 00:45 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:45 Telekurier 02:05 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:15 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 77; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Studio Wschód; magazyn 04:00 Wołyń - zapis zbrodni; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jadwiga Nowakowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 GMO. Postęp czy katastrofa?; cykl dokumentalny 05:10 Teleplotki 05:35 Raport z Polski 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 08.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (294) - serial komediowy 09.00 I kto tu rządzi? (45) - serial komediowy 09.30 Świat według Kiepskich (197) - serial komediowy 10.00 Trudne sprawy (25) - serial paradokumentalny 11.00 Dlaczego ja? (199) - serial paradokumentalny 12.00 Wzór 5 (98) - serial kryminalny 13.00 Dom nie do poznania 2 (4) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1681) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (296) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (524) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (402) - serial paradokumentalny 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1682) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (386) - serial komediowy 20.00 Megahit: Salt - thriller, USA 2010 22.15 Człowiek w ogniu - dramat sensacyjny, USA/Meksyk 2004 01.20 24 godziny 6 (130) - serial sensacyjny 02.20 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 04.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 06.10 Mango - telezakupy 07.15 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 07.50 Doradca smaku (24) - magazyn kulinarny 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.10 Ukryta prawda (165) - serial paradokumentalny 12.10 Kocham. Enter (39) - serial paradokumentalny 13.10 Szpital (39) - serial paradokumentalny 14.10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (584) - serial fab.-dok. 14.50 Kocham. Enter (40) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Szpital (40) - serial paradokumentalny 17.55 Ukryta prawda (166) - serial paradokumentalny 18.55 Doradca smaku (25) - magazyn kulinarny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1740) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (1019) - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Lekarze (6) - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Perfekcyjna pani domu (6) - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Wybrani (5) - serial sensacyjny 00.30 Partnerki (3) - serial kryminalny 01.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.45 Arkana magii (885) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 14. Przystanek Woodstock 2008 - Męska Muzyka Wojciech Waglewski, Fisz, Emade; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Las bliżej nas - odc. 29 Drewno z Podlasia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 6. Kłusownik - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.00, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Polonia w Komie - Berlin - Ada (207); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 52 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 792 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 4/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Sztuka życia - odc. 47 Monika Obara; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Notacje - Jacek Gmoch. Trener Jacek Gmoch; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Dzika Polska - Lasy pełne życia - Popielate życie; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Ella - jestem z Wrocławia 25'; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 661* Rozstania i nadzieje; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 31 Gry komputerowe - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Klimaty i smaki - Kraina Św. Anny; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 52 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Steki z polskiej wołowiny; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Cafe Historia - FABERGE; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 792 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 11/39 - Goście z północy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Chichot losu - odc. 2/13* - Tercet egzotyczny - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Tokio - Solomia (208); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Tylko hity! Opole2012 - KULTowePRZEBOJE; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 00:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 52 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 6. Kłusownik; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 11/39 - Goście z północy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Chichot losu - odc. 2/13* - Tercet egzotyczny; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Polonia w Komie - Tokio - Solomia (208); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 792; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Tylko hity! Opole2012 - KULTowePRZEBOJE; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Olsztyn z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2013 roku